femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Proxima Midnight (Avengers: Infinity War)
Proxima Midnight is one of the secondary antagonists of the 2018 Marvel blockbuster film Avengers: Infinity War and a minor antagonist in Avengers: Endgame. She is the field commander of the Black Order (alongside Corvus Glaive, Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian) and the adopted daughter of Thanos who intends to help him in his quest to search and collect the Infinity Stones. She was portrayed by Carrie Coon in Infinity War and by Monique Ganderton in Endgame. History Proxima was first seen raiding the Asgardians' ship following the destruction of Asgard by the deceased Surtur. Along with her father and siblings, she slaughtered the Asgardians to their deaths just as Thanos fights against the raging Hulk. When the defeated Hulk is sent back to Earth by Hemidall (who ends up being killed by Thanos), Proxima helps her siblings in forcing Loki to surrender the Space Stone (the Tesseract) to Thanos. It is also revealed that Proxima was involved of her father's attack on the planet Xandar to gain possession of the Power Stone (the Orb), which he used to destroy Xandar. After Thanos kills Loki, Proxima escaped with her family as Thanos uses the Orb to destroy the Asgardians' ship, leaving a helpless Thor to drift in space. With two of the Infinity Stones in place, Thanos sends the Black Order to Earth to collect the Time Stone (the Eye of Agamotto) and the Mind Stone while he personally travels to Knowhere to collect the Reality Stone (the Aether) from the Collector and Vormir to collect the Soul Stone from the Red Skull. Assigned to collect the Mind Stone, Proxima and Glaive tracked down its location in Scotland, where they spot Vision (the current holder of the Mind Stone) and Scarlet Witch. Both Proxima and Glaive attempt to ambush the two, but the arrival of Captain America, Black Widow and Falcon forced the two to escape back into space. The Avengers then send Vision out to Wakanda, in hopes that they could use its technology to safely remove the Mind Stone and destroy it with Scarlet Witch's powers. After collecting the Aether and the Soul Stone, Thanos heads over to Titan, where he defeated several Avengers and Guardians to get the Time Stone (the Eye of Agamotto). Around the same time, he sends Proxima, Corvus and Obsidian to Wakanda, ordering them to lead a massive army of Outriders to attack the country and obtain the Mind Stone at all costs. This forces several Avengers and Wakandan warriors to fight back against the massive army. During the battle, Proxima eventually meets her end when Scarlet Witch uses her magic to blast her into the spinning blades of one of her own war machines, but not before Proxima tells her that Vision will die alone and that Scarlet Witch will suffer the same fate. The rest of Proxima's siblings and the Outriders ends up being killed as well, thanks to the arrival of a returning Thor, Rocket Racoon, and Groot with a new powerful weapon called Stormbreaker. Despite the massive losses, an arriving Thanos didn't care about Proxima's death as he managed to obtain the Mind Stone while killing Vision at the same time. Even when Thor used Stormbreaker to strike Thanos in the chest, Thanos used all of the Infinity Stones to wipe out half of the universe's populace in retaliation, taunting Thor that he should aimed for the head instead. Proxima's prediction even became true when Scarlet Witch starts to disintegrate to her death along with several Avengers and Guardians while a triumphant Thanos escapes and oversees a sunrise from another planet. In 2023, five years after the Snap, an alternate timeline was made in 2014 when the Avengers created an alternate timeline in their quest to steal the Orb and the Soul Stone. The 2014 version of Thanos became alerted to this and transported his ship and all of his followers, including Proxima, to the present. Upon arriving in 2023, Thanos announced his intentions of using the Infinity Stones to destroy the universe and create a new one in his image. After Thanos summoned his forces down from Sanctuary II, Midnight was summoned to the ruins of the Avengers facility by Thanos, along with the rest of the Black Order and all of his forces. Following the arrival of the Avengers' allies through portals made by Doctor Strange and the Masters of the Mystic Arts, Midnight and the rest of the Black Order participated in the charge against their enemies. As Captain Marvel led a surge to get the Infinity Stones, Proxima led Thanos' army in defiance. When Iron Man grabbed the six Infinity Stones out of Thanos' hand and snapped his fingers, Proxima was among those who were turned to dust. Midnight cradled around Corvus Glaive, who had been wounded by Okoye, as the two of them faded away together. Category:2010s Category:Alien Category:Henchwoman Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Martial Artist Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: External Explosion Category:Demise: Disintegrated